Rendezvous At Bookworms
by Kumori sensei
Summary: Minato is on his way to visit the old couple when he spots Mitsuru with an unfamiliar guy. Minato x Mitsuru. I own nothing.


Rendezvous at Bookworms

Minato is walking down the street in his casual clothes, hands in pockets and music playing, with the intention of visiting the old couple at Bookwarm's. Between Shadow hunting and school, he didn't have much time for casual reading, he mostly just studied if he had the time too, but he hadn't seen them in a while so he thought to go say hi since he is free. However, a familiar red-haired beauty caught his eye. He glances over to see what she is doing and notices her with a man, someone he doesn't know. Seeing how uncomfortable she is, her guards way up, he pauses and considers going over to her. He knows she can handle herself but if he can help...

Making up his mind, he heads over to her, draping his head phones on his shoulder in the process.. He sends a mental apology to the old couple. It doesn't look like he will be visiting them today after all. _Oh well, it's not as though they were expecting me._ With those thoughts in mind, he stopped a bit behind her and greeted her with a simple word, "Senpai." As it so happens, however, the man from earlier was already leaving. Still, he can tell Mitsuru is still upset so he is more than happy to do something to brighten her mood. Jumping a little in surprise, Mitsuru turns to him. She noticably relaxes and a small small is directed his way. He ignores the satisfaction he feels from the obvious implication of trust in that action.

"Ah, Arisato, what are you doing here?" She asks.

"Just meadering about." He shrugs. "Who was that guy?"

He nods in the direction of the retreating back.

"Mm? Oh, he's... nobody special." She says while looking away uncomfortably. "Why?"

Minato hesitates for a moment, wondering what the best way to answer that would be. Not seeing any reason to lie, however, he goes for the truth.

"It looked like he was bothering you, that's all." Minato shrugs.

"I see. Were you worried?" She asks. "That's very sweet of you. However, I assure you, there is no reason for you to be."

Although he isn't entirely certain that is true, he nods his head in understanding. He isn't about to push about something she clearly does not want to talk about. Just like he isn't going to pressure about who he is, seeing as her reaction to the question suggested her response to be a lie. Mitsuru smiles a little at him and he gets the impression that she knows he isn't buying it. He isn't particularly bothered by this fact.

"I cannot help but wonder however," She says, "how you would have handled the situation."

Minato says nothing, mainly because he doesn't have an answer and is embarrassed to admit that he came over with no plan of action.

"I see." She says knowingly.

When he looks up at her, he notes that she has a look of amusement on her face. He is almost tempted to put his head phones back on in retaliation, but that would be childish... and absolutely ridiculous. Besides, overlooking that fact, he can only see it entertaining Mitsuru further. Or perhaps it would disappoint her? The action doesn't exactly scream maturity. He focuses back on her after she speaks again.

"It seems I now have some free time..." Mitsuru comments off-handedly.

"I was planning on heading over to Bookworms," Minato says, "if you want to tag along."

"Oh? I thought you were just _meandering about_." Mitsuru teases him.

"Er... yeah." He mutters.

"Mm... alright, I'll come along." Mitsuru smiles.

Minato nods and the two of them head over. It looks like he was wrong, he would be seeing the old couple after all. It suddenly occurs to him that this may not be a good idea. Knowing them, they would think that him and Mitsuru were a couple. Mentally cursing, he knows there is nothing he can do about it now and bravely continues on. They enter the small establishment half past eight. The old couple, Bunkichi and Mitsuko, look up at him and greet him heartily. When Mitsuru makes the comment, "Oh? Do you know them, Arisato?" that's when everything goes to shit. Nodding to her, he waits expectantly for what he knows is coming next.

"Huh? You brought a girl with you, Minato-chan?" Bunkichi asks, looking surprised.

From the corner of his eye, he notices how Mitsuru smiles fondly at the affectionate way they address him. He wonders if she will end up commenting on it later.

"...Yeah." Minato said slowly.

"You caught a real beauty there, Minato-chan!" The old man exclaimed.

"Shush, honey, you'll embarrass them!" Mitsuko said.

_Too late._ Minato closes his eyes at the old man's words, a blush quickly rushing to his cheeks and he is quite certain, Mitsuru's as well. Once the old couple settles down, Minato pulls himself together and introduces them. Mitsuru, of course, is very formal and polite. That, in turn, leads to another comment from Bunkichi. As they all talk, he notices Mitsuru looking around curiously. It occurs to him that she has probably never been to a second-hand store in her life. Managing to turn the conversation to books, so he has an excuse to show her around without embarrassing her by explaining to them that she has never been to a second-hand store before, he asks what she likes and helps her find some to her tastes. The old couple appear more than content to just watch them... probably because they've got it in their head that they are dating.

Minato has to admit, when they hand some books over to buy, the transaction that follows is highly entertaining. When Mitsuru tries to pay for them, the old couple insist that Minato should be the one to buy them. He doesn't have a problem doing so but he knows from experience that Mitsuru doesn't want him too. He understand why, of course. He can see how it would be a little ridiculous to buy something for someone rich when you are not. Mitsuru probably feels like she is taking advantage of him by accepting his money when she can probably buy the whole establishment if she wants to. However, second-hand shops don't accept cards so he doesn't think she _can_ actually pay for them. He wonders if this will be a repeat of Octopia Takoyaki.

"Not to worry, I guarantee that I make plenty more money than he does." She assures them with a smile.

Minato smiles at the shop owners' faces, however he knows that her being able to afford them has absolutely nothing to do with why they want him to pay. The couple has been distracted by her words though and turn to him in surprise.

"I-Is that true, Minato-chan?!" Bunkichi asks.

Minato merely nods his head in the affirmative. Although, he isn't sure why they are so shocked by this. He does have a part-time job but it's not as though he makes a lot of money. Then again, Mitsuru is only a year older than him so he supposes the news could be surprising in that case. After a brief conversation about that, Bunkichi goes back to insisting on Mitsuru letting Minato pay for her books. Mitsuru is just as stubborn though and argues with the old man. He's pretty sure even if he knew she was the heiress of of Kirijo family it wouldn't change anything-he had decided to leave out her last name when introducing them but not for any particular reason. Surprisingly, Mitsuko doesn't intervene. He realizes why when he bothers to look over at her; she is nodding her head in agreement. Eventually, knowing that this will likely last all night otherwise, Minato decides to cut in.

"Senpai?" Minato says, butting into their arguement.

"...Yes?" Mitsuru says, although her eyes promise him an execution if he says anything about paying for her.

"Um... You know, second-hand shops don't accepts cards..." Minato says nervously, wondering if that qualifies as being under the "anything about paying for her" catagory.

He certainly hopes not. The thought of an execution is absolutely terrifying.

"...I see." Mitsuru says slowly.

Seeing that Mitsuru isn't angry with him, he sighs in relief. He can tell she is upset about this development, however, meaning she doesn't have any cash on her. He wonders if she will let him pay or just return them. To be honest, Minato would feel bad if she had to return them on account of him not mentioning this sooner so he hopes that she will let him pay. Knowing Mitsuru though, it probably won't go that way. He wonders if it is worth trying to convince her...? With the threat of an execution looming over his head, the idea isn't that appealing but... he would feel bad if he didn't at least try.

"I should have mentioned that sooner, Senpai. I'm sorry." Minato says.

"It's quite alright." She says with an air that says it isn't something worth apologizing over.

"So, can I...?" Minato leaves the question hanging, knowing she will know what he's getting at.

True to his expectations, Mitsuru snaps her head in his direction with a nearly angered look. However, after seeing the slightly guilty expression on Minato's face it softens. After a moment of consideration she caves and nods. She doesn't want the blue haired teen to feel bad about it and knows that he will if she refuses. This is only affirmed further by the look of relief after seeing the nod. _He really is too sweet_. She watches as Minato pulls out the money and hands it over to Bunkichi. Then they bid each other good night and Minato and Mitsuru leave the shop together.

"They seem rather nice." Mitsuru smiles.

Minato nods his head in agreement. After a moment, Mitsuru says something else.

"Thank you for the new experience." She says quietly.

"Hm?" Minato says in surprise.

"You noticed my curiosity right?" Mitsuru smiles knowingly. "That's why you brought the conversation around to books and showed me around."

"Oh... yeah." Minato says, wondering if he was really that obvious.

As they walk home together, they continue to chat.

"I have to admit though, I did not expect Bunkichi-san to be so persistant." Mitsuru frowns.

"It must have to do with him thinking we're dating." Minato says, somewhat awkwardly.

"Is there something wrong with a girl buying her own things?" Mitsuru asks, an edge coming into her voice.

"No, of course not." He says quickly.

"...I apologise. I overreacted just now." Mitsuru says.

"Don't be. You're right." Minato says.

"I'm glad you think so." Mitsuru smiles.

Minato gives her one of his rare smiles, which he realizes aren't that rare when he's with her.

"So, tell me... when did they start calling you Minato-_chan_?" Mitsuru smiles.

Minato sighs softly at the somewhat expected question.

"After I brought them a leaf from the persimmon tree at our school, I think." Minato says. "At the time, I wasn't sure what kind of connection they had to it, but I knew they had one. The tree seemed important to them so I thought they might appreciate it."

"It seems they did." Mitsuru smiles again, this time with fondness.

"Yes, it would appear so." Minato nods.

"You really are quite considerate, Minato." Mitsuru comments. "Always thinking of others. It's a good quality to have."

"You are too... and so are the rest of SEES." Minato shrugs.

Mitsuru chuckles lightly and concedes, but in a way that says not to the same level as him. He thinks to protest that, but seeing that Mitsuru is highly embarrassed at having admitted that, he decides not to and says nothing. He merely smiles at her. For the remainder of the walk to their dorm, they walk in a companionable silence.


End file.
